


Lose You

by meanieforlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieforlife/pseuds/meanieforlife
Summary: Wonwoo doesn't believe in forever but Mingyu made him believe.





	1. Stalker or Admirer?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever meanie fanfic way back 2016. This is cross-posted at Asianfanfics and Wattpad and I edited some parts of it for a better outcome. I will post it here one chapter at a time. But if you want to see the whole story, you can find it at the aforementioned flatforms with my username 'meanieforlife'. :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

Wonwoo is sitting at the park for almost two hours already. He looked at his wristwatch for several times and had counted every car that passed by in front of him but the one he had been waiting was still not yet arriving. It's two o'clock and the sunlight that touches his skin really hurts. Also, his sweat flows to his face from time to time. He wants to leave the place but this is a very special day for him. This day has been planned a long time ago, he had waited for it. He stays and continue to wait.

Wonwoo pushed his head back with his eyes close and he release a loud sigh. As he opens his eyes, his eyebrows curled when he saw a bottled water in front of his sight.

"You are sweating for almost two hours. Take it. You might get dehydrated. Drink this to regain the water your body released." said by the voice from Wonwoo's back. Wonwoo stand up immediately in horror. But he was more surprised when he saw Kim Mingyu standing behind him with a bottled water in his hand.

"You shocked me, Mingyu!" Wonwoo said with his hands on his chest. He gets back from his seat and Mingyu seated beside him. "Sorry." the younger said with a sweet smile on his face. Mingyu's eyes sparks as he stares to the guy right beside him.

Mingyu extends his hand to give the water to Wonwoo and Wonwoo takes it.

"Thanks."

Wonwoo opened the bottle and gives himself a refreshment as he finishes half of the water. While putting the cap back, Wonwoo stops and gives Mingyu a confused look.

"Wait... What are you doing here? And how did you know that I'm here for two hours already?!" Wonwoo paused. He continues as he realizes something. "OMG! KIM MINGYU! Are you stalking me? AGAIN? Aish! When will you stop?! Mingyu you're scaring me!" he said with an irritated tone.

Mingyu was shocked by the sudden interrogation. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. Until he had constructed his thoughts, he started talking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. And let me rephrase that, I'm not stalking you Jeon Wonwoo, I'm just... I just want to look after you every minute, every second, as much as I can. As much as possible, I want to take care of you." The sincerity is present in Mingyu's voice but Wonwoo just rolled his eyes.

"Mingyu, you don't have to!"

"But I want to, Wonwoo. I love you. And I won't stop and get tired of showing you that I love you." Mingyu gets Wonwoo's hand. "I will always remind you about my feelings, so if the right time came, the time that you are ready, I'm still here. It will be all worth it." Sadness suddenly fills Mingyu's face.

Wonwoo takes back his hand and put it on his hair. He rolled his eyes and look on the other direction to avoid the other's stare. And there he saw a familiar person.

"Jun hyung!" Wonwoo shouted and shows a large grin while waving his hand excitedly for the guy to look at their direction.

Mingyu can also recognize the guy approaching them. Of course, who else wouldn't notice the popular senior guy in Mansae University; the best friend of the love of his life; the cool, tall and handsome Chinese guy, Wen Jun Hui.

Jun was about to give his explanation but Mingyu interrupts him.

"Wonwoo waited for you for almost two hours. Did you know how much heat of sunlight burns his skin? Oh, and did you know that sunlight during this time of the day is very harmful? What kind of be—" But before Mingyu could finish his sentence and loses his temper, Wonwoo stopped him from confronting Jun.

"Mingyu, would you please shut up!" Wonwoo shouted that makes Mingyu freeze in his position. Jun can't help but laugh at the situation. He turns to face Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, you are so lucky to have this lover boy in your life. When will you realize that?" Jun smiles but Wonwoo hit his arms as a response. Mingyu on the other hand stare at Wonwoo with the same question on his mind. _When Wonwoo? When?_

"Mingyu..." Mingyu diverted his attention to Jun as the older say his name. "I'm so sorry. It is not my intention to make Wonwoo wait for me. It's just that our taekwondo training was delayed so it ended so late. I'm so sorry." Jun moves his eyes to Wonwoo. "Wonwoo? Will you forgive me?"

"Of course hyung, I understand" The two friends smile to each other.

Mingyu realized that he overreacted. And also, he realized how special Wonwoo and Jun's relationship is. Wonwoo doesn't care how long he waited. He trusts Jun so much; he knows that the older will come so he didn't leave the place no matter what happen.

"I'm going" Jun and Wonwoo cut their stare to look at Mingyu. "Please take care of him... hyung" he added. Jun responds with a nod. Mingyu gives a 90 degree bow as a sign of respect to the older before he left the two.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes with Mingyu's last words but gives a glance to the guy as he leave.

"You like him."

Wonwoo was taken aback. His eyes grow big on Jun's statement.

"No. I don't!" the younger protested.

Jun laughs, “Wonwoo, you can't lie to me! Not me. We've been friends for 5 years already so I can really tell if you’re saying the truth or lying."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes for the nth time for that day, "Whatever hyung!"

"So tell me, is he a stalker or an admirer?" Jun asked while still looking at Mingyu who's already fading form their sight.

"Admirer."

"Aw! I told you, you like him."

"Whaat?! I didn't say that!"

"But you said he's an admirer. And as far as I remember, you told me about the _difference_ of a stalker and an admirer..." Wonwoo starts recalling what his friend is actually saying.

Jun continues, "If the person is good-looking, he is considered as an admirer. And if the person is **NOT**... I'll give emphasize to that word," both boys laugh with the idea "if he's **NOT** good-looking, then he is a stalker, right?" Wonwoo nods. "And awhile ago, you told me that Mingyu is an admirer. Therefore, Jeon Wonwoo, you find Mingyu quite good-looking, don’t you? You like him dude!" Jun covers Wonwoo's mouth just before the younger could say a word.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you don't actually appreciate or acknowledge someone's visual unless you like them." Jun gives Wonwoo an annoying smile and let go of his mouth, "So, Mingyu's cute, right?"

"NO!"

Jun looks at Wonwoo as if waiting for another response.

"Aish! Yeah. Maybe he's really good-looking but hyung, I'm still more handsome than him!"

Jun gives Wonwoo a satisfied smile and put his arms around the younger's shoulder. "I got it! But please remember, I'm the most handsome here." Wonwoo hit Jun's stomach with his elbow.

" Hyung, we are supposed to celebrate our 5th anniversary as best friends. So can we please stop talking about other people?" Wonwoo pulls Jun's arm to tell the older to start walking.

Jun pulled Wonwoo back to face him and he put his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders.

"Okay. But I just want to give you, a friendly advice. Stop pretending. I know you like him. Mingyu has been wooing you for almost 6 months. I can see the sincerity in his eyes and actions. And I strongly believe that you had already fallen for him. Don't be afraid, Wonwoo. Follow what your heart is saying, before it's too late."

Wonwoo looks straight to Jun's eyes. He realized how lucky he was to have Jun as his best friend. The older is always there to protect, guide and love him. He couldn't ask for more. Jun by his side is more than enough.

"Let's go, hyung."


	2. Look Back

**II**

Wonwoo came to school a little bit early today than usual. He needs to finish some reports before the class may start. But no matter how early he was, he always got this yellow sticky note on the top of his desk. Before he go to his seat, he scratched his head and look around the room. But no one's there yet. He went towards his seat and took the note.

"He's so determined" he murmured. He looks around him again, "but he's not yet here." He stares at the note and without him knowing, his lips starts to curve a smile. "Kim Mingyu is really an expert in making surprises."

Wonwoo takes a sit and memories 5 months ago started to run on his head.

_**5 months ago,** _

Mr. Choi enters the room with lots of papers in his arms. The students are getting nervous because today they will have a very long quiz in History. Even Wonwoo, the top student of the class, is feeling nervous as well. Of course, who wouldn't feel the same. Choi Seungcheol is a professor who loves to tell about the story of his life during class. Half of the discussion will be about his life and the other half will be the lesson. With the little time remaining, it's really impossible to learn and understand the whole chapter. And it is always a habit for Mr. Choi to give a long quiz on their next meeting. Unfortunately, his life story was not included in that quiz. History is not an easy subject so it is really hard for everyone to study it by themselves. Guessing is a very crucial option because the scoring system is right minus wrong.

But today seems to be a lucky day for the students. Mr. Choi announces that he will introduce a new student and after that he will leave because he needs to attend the faculty meeting. The whole class cheers and everyone releases a sigh of relief. No quizzes for today.

"Everyone, I'd like you meet your new classmate" Mr. Choi faces the door and invites the person outside to come forward.

"Please introduce yourself."

The girls in the class giggle, squeal and cheer as a tall, dark and not-so handsome—as Wonwoo thinks—enters the room. The new student moves his eyes to scan the whole class but he stops when he saw Jeon Wonwoo who is sitting infront—infront of him. He gives him a stare and a sweet smile.

"Hello, my name is Kim Mingyu, a transferee from Carat University. I hope we can all be friends" The class starts to cheer and clap their hands again for the new student. But Mingyu's eyes stay only on Wonwoo.

Wonwoo feels so awkward and uncomfortable with the new student's stare. _Why is he staring at me? Am I too handsome?_ He has a lot of questions in his mind. To cut the awkward feeling, he gets his phone out of his pocket and starts typing a message.

 

**To: Superman**

**Hyung! Let's have a lunch together. I need to tell you something. Waaaah!**

**_~_ **

**_Message Sent_ **

 

The remaining hours of the History class seems to be the longest hour for Wonwoo. Though they don't have class, they are not allowed to leave the room and stroll outside until lunch break. And for that whole hour, Wonwoo feels that someone is looking at him all this time, knowing that the new student is seating two seats behind him.

Then finally, the bell rang. Wonwoo immediately get up from his seat and run towards the door to breathe some air. He really felt suffocated inside the room. He goes straight ahead to the school canteen.

~

"Hyung! You won't believe it. The new student. He is... ahm..." Wonwoo thinks of the right word to describe Mingyu so Jun decided to help him.

"cute?"

"NO! Hyung, he's weird… SCARY!"

"Scary? Why?"

"He keeps on staring at me, hyung. From his introduction, until he reached his seat, he didn't take his eyes off of me. Do you think he knows me? But I don't really know him. It's my first time to see him." Wonwoo put his head over his hand and starts wondering.

"Wonwoo, instead of asking me, why not ask Mingyu himself? He only knows."

"But, hyung he—wait! How do you know his name? I haven’t told you yet." Wonwoo looks at Jun suspiciously.

"I saw him earlier. The moment he walks down the hallway, the girls start to go crazy. And I think he's a threat for the two of us." Wonwoo choked, "Threat? To us? But why?"

"Because he's trying to take away the throne from us!"

Wonwoo laughs as his friend starts to act like a paranoid. "Hyung, we don't have thrones."

"Yes, we have Jeon Wonwoo. We have an imaginary crowns and throne." Jun answered. The two just laugh and they started to eat their lunch.

~

The next day, as Wonwoo enters the room, he can see from the door that there is a yellow note on the top of his desk. When he reached his seat, he took off the note and read what is written on the paper.

 

_"Good morning Wonwoo_

_Have a nice day! =)_

_Always smile beautiful,_

_for it completes my day. <3_

_-Mingyu"_

 

Wonwoo's eyes agape as he read the name on the lower part of the note.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo says, quite loud so the others heard him.

" _Yes, Wonwoo?_ "

Wonwoo jumped from his position when he heard a familiar voice saying his name. When he turns around he saw Kim Mingyu standing.

"It's the first time I hear you say my name, Wonwoo. And it is really lovely to hear." Mingyu gives Wonwoo his sweetest smile and the older seems to love it as his heart starts to beat abnormally.

And it made Wonwoo confused.

"What is this Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo sway the paper in the air to show Mingyu.

"A sticky note."

"Mingyu. I'm serious. What do you mean by this? Are you out of your mind? Oh, or are you making fun of me? If you want to play, I'm not interested Kim Mingyu." the older tears the paper into pieces infront of Mingyu and the latter felt his heart... also tearing apart.

"But I'm not fooling around. I'm also serious Wonwoo. I—I like you Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo freeze on his place. He was caught off guard by Mingyu's sudden confession. The students inside the room clap their hands, cheer excitedly as if they're watching a high school drama. Wonwoo can't see it but he feels that his cheeks are starting to turn red. So before the younger can notice, Wonwoo starts to say his words.

"What?! Mingyu, are you gay?" the students laugh on Wonwoo's question.

"Well, I'm not interested to girls. I never had a girlfriend. So I guess, yes, I am gay. I am gay for you, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo feels like he is going to have a mental breakdown after that moment.

From that day, Mingyu always leaves a note on Wonwoo's table. Though the older always rejects him, Mingyu is really determined to get Wonwoo. He is really head over heels to the older.

 

**_After three months..._ **

One rainy afternoon, Wonwoo stands on the hallway of the building, waiting for the rain to stop. Wonwoo never brings umbrella with him because he always go home with Jun and Jun always have his umbrella. But not today. Jun broke his umbrella. They have no choice but to wait until the rain to stop so they can go home. Jun left Wonwoo for a while to go back to their classroom for an urgent meeting.

Wonwoo silently watches the rain as it pours down on the ground. Suddenly, he felt someone stands beside him. He thought it was Jun so he started talking.

"Hyung, how long are we going to wait for the rain to stop?" Wonwoo feels so sad. He really wants to go home before it gets dark.

"Same as how long I will wait for you to accept my feelings for you." said by the boy beside Wonwoo.

Wonwoo furrowed his forehead in confusion. He is not Jun. So, he takes a look on who is beside him.

He saw Mingyu looking from afar, perhaps watching the rain as well. Wonwoo take this opportunity to observe Mingyu's features.

_They are right. This tall, annoying guy, indeed have a good visual, W_ onwoo says to himself. He can feel his cheeks blush so he immediately looks away from the taller just before Mingyu turn his attention to Wonwoo.

"Here, take this." Mingyu offers his umbrella to Wonwoo but the latter hesitates in accepting it.

"How about you?"

"Wow. So, now you're concerned about me?" Wonwoo just rolled his eyes. "No, don't mind me. I can take care of myself."

Wonwoo swallows his pridea and gets the umbrella from Mingyu and he immediately left the taller. He doesn't even say thanks but, Mingyu doesn't care. Just the fact that Wonwoo took his umbrella is enough for him to be glad.

"You really like him, huh?" Jun appears from Mingyu's side.

"I love him." Mingyu corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, it's different. Of course, you love him.”, Jun chuckles.

"I don't like to say this to you because I want myself to be the one doing this but, please take good care of Wonwoo." Mingyu said without looking at the older beside him.

"I always do."

Mingyu finally turns to Jun giving him a skeptical look, "You don't even have an umbrella with you. Is that how you take care of him?"

Mingyu is getting annoyed but Jun keeps the atmosphere light. "Well actually, I have my umbrella with me. But it breaks earlier so we can't use it." Jun explains. Mingyu folds his arms to his chest and divert his eyes to Wonwoo who is already at the school gate.

"Sorry Mingyu. And please, don't treat me as a competition. I like you for Wonwoo. I really do. All this time, I'm the only one who's looking out for Wonwoo. But now, I won't be worried if one day I leave, I know that there's someone who will take care of my best friend. Thank you, Kim Mingyu." Jun taps Mingyu's shoulder and started to follow Wonwoo.

Mingyu was not given a chance to react to Jun's statement. But it made him feel relieved. At least, it is clear to him that Jun is not his competitor. Jun and Wonwoo are not just friends, they are a family and he will respect it.

_**End of flashback...** _

Wonwoo realized all the good things Mingyu have done for him. And he thinks that this is the right time to tell Mingyu how much he appreciates his actions and affection.

~

Three days passed, and Mingyu was not still missing in action. Wonwoo starts to worry but he doesn’t let it show. He is not yet ready to tell and show everyone that he is concern about Mingyu.

He is having a lunch with Jun when he accidentally pushed the glass of water beside him. It falls to the ground and breaks. He tries to clean it. He bends down on the floor and cleans his mess until he heard the conversation of the students in the other table.

"Have you heard about what happened to Kim Mingyu?"

Wonwoo paused from picking the broken pieces of the glass when heard the name of the person he’s missing.

"He's in coma."

Little did Wonwoo know, blood is starting to flow on his finger.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**III**

Broken pieces of glass and drops of blood filled the floor. Wonwoo stand up, both hands on his side, shaking; not because of the cut on his finger, but because of the news he heard. He shows a deadly glare to the students on the other table. He approaches them and grab the one who told the news on his collar.

"What did you say?!" Wonwoo's grip on the other's collar becomes tighter. "Where's Mingyu?!?" he shouted on the pale face of the guy.

The boy stutters as he answers, " Wo—Wonwoo… Min—Mingyu... he... i—is..."

"WHAAAT!?!"

All the students in the canteen are shocked as Wonwoo turns into a wild and strong individual, very different from his normal self, demure, silent and shy. Some girls get attracted as they find Wonwoo really hot in that attitude. But most of the students are really scared and worried as they watch the situation.

"Wonwoo… plea—please… calm down! I— will explain… it… to you…" Wonwoo let go of him but the anger, worry and sadness are still visible on his face.

"He got into an accident 3 days ago, Wonwoo. He is in Pledis hospital right now. My mom is a nurse there and she told me that Mingyu is still in comatose."

Tear rolls down on the right face of Wonwoo. In a split-second, he disappears. He run as fast as he can. He really wants to see Mingyu now.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Jun calls Wonwoo's attention but the younger continues to run ignoring the people along his way. Before leaving, Jun gives an apology in behalf of his best friend. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I hope you could understand him. And by the way, thanks for the information. Again, sorry." Jun bows to them several times. The students nod as they understand what's happening. Jun followed Wonwoo. When he reached the younger, he takes him to the parking lot. Luckily, Jun brought his car today. He let Wonwoo gets in and they go to the hospital together.

When they reach the hospital, Wonwoo runs immediately to the nurse station to ask for Mingyu's room. They told him to go to room 406.

Wonwoo is now standing in front of a door with a narrow window. On the window, he can see the calm body of Mingyu resting with some apparatus connected on him. He moved forward to have a clearer view of the younger. Then tears start to flow on Wonwoo's eyes. It hurts for Wonwoo to watch Mingyu, the most annoying person he knows, now so weak and fighting for his life.

Jun approaches his best friend and gives him a pat on his back.

"Hyung, I should have followed you." Jun looks at Wonwoo. He doesn't understand what the younger means to say.

"You told me to follow what my heart is saying, right? You told me to stop pretending. You told me not to be afraid. You told me to admit to myself that I'm already falling for him.... before it’s too late." Wonwoo's voice cracks as he starts sobbing. "Hyung, I've already realized that..." he tries to smile, "I realized that just before Mingyu had left."

Jun glances on Mingyu inside the room. He shook his head and look again on Wonwoo. "Yah! Wonwoo. He didn't leave us. He's right there!" he tries to convince his friend to make him feel better. But Wonwoo shook his head and continues to cry.

"Hyung," he finally turns his face to Jun, "I love Mingyu... even before. Since the day he confessed his feelings, I knew. I already knew that I'm feeling the same. But, I'm scared, hyung. I'm scared to admit it to myself. I can't accept the fact that I'm inlove with him. Of all people... there are a lot of girls in the campus, hyung.. but—but why am I falling for a guy? for Mingyu? Hyung, it's really hard to accept it. Hyung, I'm—I'm gay." Wonwoo starts to cry harder. "Sorry hyung."

Jun rubs the back of Wonwoo, "Don't be sorry for being true to yourself. I understand, Wonwoo. I will accept you as my best friend, whoever or whatever you are. I won't be disappointed to you and to your decisions. I trust you and I really love you, Wonwoo, as you." Wonwoo smiles but it doesn't stop him from crying.

"You know what, I hate it! I hate thatI’m gay! I know to myself that I'm straight. But hyung, I realized that it makes me happy. Mingyu... he always makes me happy. So, I try to accept it. I’m trying. And now, hyung, I am ready to face Mingyu. I'm ready to tell him that... I love him too. But hyung, I guess it's too late. Hyung, I'm so late."

Jun hugs him and the younger continues to sob on his shoulder. "You can tell him everything, Wonwoo. You're not late. Maybe, who knows, it's the perfect time. It's not yet the end, Wonwoo. Believe me, it's only the beginning for the both of you." Jun gives the younger comfort while gently patting the back of his head.

Both of them stay in the hospital for two hours. Jun also brought Wonwoo to the nurse station to cure the cuts on his finger. Wonwoo doesn't want to leave, he wants to stay until the younger wake up. But Jun wants his friend to have some rest. He took Wonwoo home despite of the younger's protest. He just promised that they will visit again Mingyu tomorrow.

~

Jun was awakened by his phone ringing. He gets it from the table beside his bed and his eyes open wide when he saw the notification with 10 missed calls and 3 messages from Wonwoo.

"Argh! What's with him? So early." Jun said with his sweet morning voice. Then he remembers what happened yesterday. Wonwoo was crying so hard because Mingyu is in comatose. Jun takes a deep breath as he remembers everything. He felt really bad for his best friend.

Today is Saturday, they don't have class. Jun usually rise up around 10 in the morning. And it's only 6:30 am. His phone rings again with a new message from Wonwoo. He opens his inbox and starts reading the messages.

**From: Robin**

**6:15 am**

**Hyung! I forgot to bring my Ipod. /pouty emoji/**

**Can you please get it in our house and bring it when you come here?**

**Pleaaaase? /aegyo/**

**Thanks =)**

 

"He's in the hospital already?" Just right after he read the first message, his phone rings again with another message. Jun continue reading.

****

**From: Robin**

**6:20 am**

**Hyung!! Wake up!!! Pick-up the phoooonnneee!!!**

 

**From: Robin**

**6:22 am**

**Hyung! I'm so bored. Please come here. Now!**

**Mingyu is still dreaming :(**

**From: Robin**

**6:23 am**

**I miss Mingyu T___T**

**From: Robin 6:27 am**

**Btw. Mrs. Kim is here earlier.** **She let me stay and then she left for work.**

**It's just the two of us here hyung *0***

**From: Robin**

**6:31 am**

**HYUNG!! TALK TO ME!! WAKE UP!!!**

 

Jun laughs at Wonwoo's messages. "So cute." A smile curves on his lips. He feels that his friend is really excited to be with Mingyu. Jun waited for some minutes before he replies.

 

**To: Robin**

**6:36 am**

**You're crazy! XD**

 

**From: Robin**

**6:36 am**

**Aw! Thanks hyung.**

**You are really the sweetest -.-**

**To: Robin 6:37 am**

**Hey! I thought you're the side kick here.**

**Why are you giving me commands, huh?**

**I'm the boss! *insert punch emoji here***

**HAHA. Just kidding! :)**

**Wait for me. I'll be there in 30 minutes.**

 

Jun gets up from his bed and takes a shower before going to the hospital.

~

Wonwoo smiles on Jun's reply. He really can count on his best friend anytime.

**To: Superman**

**6:38 am**

**Thanks, hyung! You're the best!** ♥

 

"Jun hyung is coming here, Mingyu. It's okay to you, right?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu. He traces Mingyu's face with his finger. "How can you be so beautiful while sleeping?" Wonwoo smiles. He feels his heart starts to beat fast again, just like the first time. Wonwoo takes the seat beside the bed. He gets the hand of the younger and presses it on his lips. He talks to him even though he knows that Mingyu couldn’t hear him.

"I miss you, Mingyu. I missed how you annoy me every morning." Wonwoo laughs a little, "I want to tell you something. I want you to know everything. I want to return to you all the attention and love you gave me. Please Mingyu, give me a chance to do it. I want to show you how much—how much I care for you." he caressed the face of the younger.

"You know what? I have these three words I am dying to tell you. Wanna hear it? Then wake up, Kim Mingyu. This is not the right time for me to say it. I will say it to you for the first time so I want you to hear it. Mingyu, I realized how my life is so different without you." his tears start to fall again, "Please, continue to fight. We need you. Your mom really needs you, Mingyu. I need you. Please, Kim Mingyu, don't—don't leave me." he kissed Mingyu's hand again, " I will wait for you, just like how you waited for me."

Wonwoo wipes his tears. It's too early to have a drama. Jun came after a few minutes. They stay in the hospital until Mrs. Kim came back from work.

Wonwoo wants to be with Mingyu's side every day. So, as a loving and understanding best friend, Jun always come with him. They visited Mingyu almost every day. After their classes, they will go to the hospital before going home. Sometimes, Jun will play some music to lessen the silence and brighten up the mood in the room.

Meanwhile, Wonwoo is always busy writing his messages for Mingyu in sticky notes, just like what the younger used to do. It's been almost a week but Mingyu is still in coma. Every time Wonwoo visits him, the older will leave a message and put it on the walls. Wonwoo almost filled the room with his colorful sticky notes.

It's Saturday again. It's the 17th day since Mingyu was admitted at the hospital. Wonwoo is on the table beside Mingyu's bed, writing his 96th message for the younger.

_"I watched Transformers yesterday._

_You know what, I really like that movie._

_Have you watched it already?_

_When you wake up, let's watch it again together =)"_

Wonwoo sticks it on the wall. After that, he goes back to his seat. He holds Mingyu's hand and tries to have a nap on Mingyu's bed. But before Wonwoo could finally falls asleep, he felt Mingyu's hand—moves.

He lifts his head up and faces the younger. Wonwoo can feel the shock and excitement on his chest.

"Mingyu."


	4. Remember Me

**IV**

Mingyu slowly opens his eyes. He felt that someone's holding his hand. He felt a motion on his side but he can barely see who's with him because everything he see is blur. He tightens his hold but the other let go of his hand. The person disappears but after a few moments, he can sense that the room becomes crowded. Mingyu's sight becomes clearer as time goes by. Now, he can clearly see the faces of the people surrounding him. He scans each face, but he can only recognize one.

"Mom."

His mom comes forward and stay beside him followed by the the doctor on the other side of him.

"Ahm, can you remember your name?" Dr. Lee asks Mingyu. Mingyu can't speak well but he tries.

"Ah... Mi—Min… Gyu... I'm— Kim Min... Gyu." his mom holds his hand. She's very happy that Mingyu finally woke up and can remember his name.

"That's a good sign. He can still remember his name. And as we can see, he recognized you Mrs. Kim." Dr. Lee smiles to Mingyu's mom.

"But Mingyu, how about the others? This two guys here beside your mom," he points to the direction of Jun and Wonwoo, "Do you know them?"

Mingyu stares at the two guy. His eyebrows furrowed and he slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't remember them." Mingyu gives a confused look to his mom and to Dr. Lee.

Mingyu starts to panic and his hold to his mom's hand tightens, " Mom, I can't remember anything. Why am I here? What happened? Who are they? Why I can't remember them? I can't remember anything, mom!" Mingyu cries. Mrs, Kim, Dr. Lee and the nurse try to calm him down. Mrs. Kim also starts to cry. She feels really bad for her son.

Wonwoo wants to leave the room. He is about to run, but Jun didn't let him. Jun immediately grabs Wonwoo arms to stop him.

"Hyung!"

"Where are you going?" Jun whispers and his hold to Wonwoo gets stronger. He leans loser to the face of the younger so Wonwo can hear what he is going to say.

"Wonwoo, try to understand what's happening first. Please."

"But hyung, he can't remember us. He doesn't know me? Why? I really can't understand. Why is this happening, hyung? It hurts. It really hurts here." Wonwoo pointed the left side of his chest. Tears start to fall on his eyes but Jun wipes it before the others can see it.

"Wonwoo, don't cry!" the older put his both hands on the top of Wonwoo's shoulders, "Don't show Mingyu that you're hurting. Be strong! Please, Wonwoo. We both don't know yet what happened. That's why we need to stay here. Okay?" Wonwoo just stare to Jun with his sad eyes.

The room was filled again with silence when Mingyu finally calm down. Dr. Lee injected Mingyu something that causes him to fall asleep. Then, Dr. Lee starts to speak.

"Mrs. Kim, Mingyu losses some of his memories because of the severe damage on his brain caused by the accident" Mrs. Kim gently rubs the head of her son, "But don't worry, his memories will eventually come back soon. Just help him remember things." Mrs. Kim nods.

"But—" Dr. Lee turn his gaze to Jun and Wonwoo, "—we can't promise that all of his memories will come back." Dr. Lee looks again to Mingyu, " Some of his memories, probably memories from past months before the accident, are quite hard for him to remember; or worst, it will be gone forever."

Wonwoo pulls Jun's shirt after he heard what Dr. Lee says. _Months before the accident._ Jun looked at Wonwoo and he put his arms around the younger's shoulders.

"Just be positive Wonwoo. Everything will be alright. Be strong. Help Mingyu remember." Wonwoo nods but the worry and sadness didn't leave his face.

Though Mingyu can't remember them, Jun and Wonwoo volunteered themselves to take care of him while Mrs. Kim is away for work. They organize their schedule so their studies won't be affected. Mingyu then learned that he and Wonwoo are classmates, Jun and Wonwoo are bestfriends, and the two are both his closest friends—they are not really sure about that.

Mingyu is having a difficulty in eating, standing and walking by himself. So Jun and Wonwoo are giving an extra effort to help him, especially Wonwoo. Wonwoo is eager to help Mingyu remember him. He keeps on telling the younger about their school, activities and events and even teaching Mingyu some lessons so he can catch up when he get back to school. The two are not really close so Wonwoo can't tell about the personal events and things happened to Mingyu. But there is one thing he wants the younger to remember, his feelings for Wonwoo. But Jun told him that they should focus more to the important things Mingyu needs to remember first. Although Wonwoo misses him so much, he needs to wait, until the right time.

Five days passed, Mingyu is getting better. His words are all clear and he can already eat on his own. But of course, Wonwoo is still always there to guide him specially when eating.

Wonwoo is sitting on the left side of the bed and Jun is on the other side peeling an orange for Mingyu, when Mingyu suddenly asks a question.

"Do I have a girlfriend?"

Jun and Wonwoo freeze on their place and then exchanged looks. Without planning, they both answer Mingyu—with different answers.

"None."

"Yep."

"Hyung?" Wonwoo was shocked and confused with Jun's answer. _What is he saying? Mingyu never had a girlfriend._

Jun extends his hand to give Mingyu the oranges and then he starts explaining. " Actually Mingyu, you don't have a girlfriend. But, what made me say yes is because you are in love with someone before the accident happened."

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu to watch his reaction but the younger just nods.

"Really? But does she know about it? I mean, is she aware that I like her? What's her name? How does she look? Can you describe her?"

_Her._

Jun and Wonwoo again exchanged looks. Jun wants to tell Mingyu that it's not _her_ , instead, it's _him_. And in Wonwoo's thoughts, _it's me._

They don't know how they will explain it to Mingyu. They don't want to make the him confused when they told him that's he's in love with a boy and not with a girl. It might mess up his recovery. After a short while, Jun has finally constructed his words.

"Mingyu, all we really know is you are in love. Head over heels, actually." Jun makes a quick glance to his best friend to check his reaction. As expected, Jeon Wonwoo with his poker face. Such a great actor. Jun smiles a little and continues, "And you know what? Your type is very quiet, shy and cute, really cute. But, it transforms into a monster when you are around." Jun pouts.

"Yah! Hyung!" Wonwoo protests and throws the pillow he's holding to Jun.

"Does it mean, she doesn't like me?" Mingyu pouts then he suddenly noticed Wonwoo, "Wonwoo hyung? Why are you blushing?" Wonwoo immediately covers his face with his hand because of embarrassment then Mingyu and Jun started laughing.

Mingyu never caught Wonwoo blushing before. Wonwoo is really good in hiding it. But now, Wonwoo was surprised because he is not aware of it, so it shows. Maybe because he knows that it doesn't really matter for now since Mingyu doesn't have an idea. But Wonwoo was still embarrassed.

"Wonwoo hyung? Do you know her?" Mingyu asks again.

"Ah...no, Mingyu. I just—Ah—I remember my—ex. Yeah. My ex-girlfriend." Wonwoo gives Mingyu a fake faint smile but it comes out real.

Jun throws a piece of orange to Wonwoo, "Shut up, Wonwoo! You never had a girlfriend. Please remember that we are here to help Mingyu regain his memory. So say only the truth, don't make stories please!"

Mingyu look at Wonwoo with little disappointment on his face. Wonwoo just rolled his eyes that makes Jun laugh. He felt defeated. "Okay. Sorry, I lied. I never had a girlfriend. I blushed because—Ahm—your love story is cute, Mingyu. My heart flutters that's why I reacted like that."

"Aw, you're so cute Wonwoo hyung!" Mingyu teases the older that makes him blush again.

Jun burst out of laughter as he watches his best friend turns into a tomato in front of Mingyu. Wonwoo walk out of the room to escape that embarrassing moment. The rest of the day went out so well. The two left Mingyu before 9 pm.

~

The next day, Jun arrives at the hospital early in the morning. His class will start at 1 pm so, he decided to visit Mingyu alone since Wonwoo has his classes in the morning. When he enters the room, Mingyu is already awake.

"Ah, you're so early, hyung!" Mingyu greeted Jun with his sweet smile.

"My class is later in the afternoon so I decided to go here. How's your sleep? Oh, wait! I'll make you a sandwich." Jun go to the table near the window to start making the sandwiches.

"Thanks, hyung." Mingyu starts to roam his eyes around the room.

"No one bothers to tell me what these sticky notes for are.", he stares on the left side of the room. "I also never bother to ask, though" he releases a small laugh.

Jun bites his lips. Luckily, Mingyu is facing his back, the younger can’t have a glimpse of Jun’s expression. He wants to tell Mingyu that it was all made by Wonwoo while he was in comatose. But he doesn't know how to say it.

"Jun hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I gay?"

Jun almost dropped the spoon he was holding. He was shocked by the sudden question of the younger. He turns around to face Mingyu.

"Why Mingyu? Do you remember something?"

"Ahm hyung, I really can't remember anything. But there's something inside of me, I can't explain."

Jun's heart jumps because of excitement. How he wish Wonwoo is there so he can be the one to explain to Mingyu everything. Jun tries to look and sound innocent.

"Woah! Kim Mingyu. Don't tell me, you—like—me?" he gives the younger a shy smile and Mingyu laughs.

"No hyung. It's not you."

"Oh, maybe…the doctor? You like Dr. Lee Seokmin, right? Well, he is quite really attractive."

"Nope." Mingyu gives Jun a suspicious look, "hyung? You like him, don't you?" and he laughs.

Jun tries not to blush, but he can't. He sits on the left side of Mingyu's bed.

"Then, why do you suddenly asked that question? Is there something that bothers you, Mingyu?!”

Mingyu nods with a sad smile on his face. And he diverts his gaze to the notes on the wall, "These notes actually bothers me, hyung. To be honest, I really can't remember some of the stories written here, but I don't why I feel like I can relate to some of the messages here. I can't understand."

Jun as well can't understand what's the connection between the notes and being a gay. It makes him confused. "By the way, hyung? May I know who wrote these messages?" Mingyu added.

_Should I tell him?_ Jun hesitates. He wants to tell Mingyu because he doesn't want him to think a lot because it can affect his recovery. But he doesn't want the answers to come from him. Jun needs to make a decision. He stares at Mingyu for seconds and answers.

"It's Wonwoo."

Mingyu's lips curve into a smile. Jun was surprised. This is not the reaction he was expecting.

Mingyu nods, "Now, it all make sense." He doesn't remove the smile on his face as he return his gaze again at the notes on the wall. Jun is really confused. He can't read Mingyu's mind.

"Oh hyung, you're not yet answering my first question, am I gay?" Mingyu asks again without looking at Jun.

"Hmm. How will I say this? Ahm—remember when you asked if you have a girlfriend? I told you, you don't have but you are in love. Mingyu, actually, it's not a girl. You are in love—with a guy." Jun bites his lips. He can feel the loud beating in his chest. _Am I nervous? Or excited?_

Mingyu turn to Jun, "Really? That's great." he nods. He looks away, still with a smile on his face, "I bet its Wonwoo."

Jun's eyes turn wide. He asks again the younger to make sure he heard it right. "I’m sorry. What did you say?"

Mingyu keeps his eyes at the wall with a wider smile.

"It's amazing how my heart remembers what my mind cannot. Hyung—I think I still like him."

Mingyu gives Jun a smile and look straight to the eyes of the older. Jun also smiles.

"I'm still in love with Wonwoo."


	5. Confession

Wonwoo came at around seven in the evening. Sadly, Mingyu is already sleeping. "He fell asleep while waiting for you. What took you so long?” Jun asked Wonwoo.

"We have a group project. We need to pass it tomorrow so, we are working on it." Wonwoo takes a seat beside Mingyu's bed. Jun moves to his side. "Then, you should finish that first. I'm sure Mingyu will understand." He put his hand on the top of the younger's shoulder. "Of course he will, hyung," Wonwoo makes a sad smile, "he's feeling better now," he look up to Jun, "maybe, he doesn't need us anymore."

"Yah! Wonwoo, don't say that! I know Mingyu is not like that. Yes, of course he will understand you. He cares for you, you know that. Wonwoo, you are a top student. You shouldn't neglect your studies." Jun slightly scolded his friend. Wonwoo reach for Jun's hand and gives the older a smile and a nod.

"Alright, I'm going now. Tell me if you need something, okay?"

"Yes, hyung. Thanks. Take care!" Jun finally left the room.

Now, it's just Wonwoo and the sleeping Mingyu inside the room. Wonwoo took the chance to watch again the features of Mingyu's face. As always, he was mesmerized by the younger's perfect visuals. Then, Wonwoo starts caressing Mingyu's face.

"I really miss you."

Wonwoo paused for a moment when he remembers something. He gets his bag and he brings out a clear jar full of papers. "Kim Mingyu, look. I collected all the sticky notes you gave me. It's all here. I kept it." Wonwoo shakes the jar playfully.

"But of course, except for the first note you gave me." Suddenly, the joy in his smile turns into a frown. "I tore it in front of you, remember? I'm really sorry, Mingyu. I really regret doing that."

With his free hand, Wonwoo gets the younger's hand. "I'd like to show this to you but, I’m hesitant in doing it. Is it really necessary for now? Do we really need to look back? I just caused you pain before. So I don't really think that's a good idea. But—I missed you. I want to feel your love again." Wonwoo lowers his head and put the jar on the table beside him.

He looks at the notes posted on the walls. "So, I think of a better idea." Wonwoo finally smiles again. "Mingyu, I won't force you anymore to remember me. Instead, we will make a new story. Yep! This time, I will be the one to show you my feelings. I will do all the things you've done for me. I will be the one to woo and take care of you. I hope you will accept my feelings for you." he gently squeezes the younger's hand.

Wonwoo looked up again and stares at the notes on the walls. "And this will be my first step, just like what you used to do, these notes will be my weapons in getting your heart." Wonwoo chuckles.

"From now on, we will focus in the present and future. Let's leave the past behind. Let's start a new beginning, Mingyu. Promise, I won't break your heart again." Wonwoo stands and leans forward to give Mingyu a kiss on his forehead. He gently brushes the hair of the younger with his fingers. Suddenly, Wonwoo's phone rings that made him almost jump on his position. He grabs his phone to read the message.

 

**From: Soonyoung**

**Yo, man! Are you already home?**

**Jihoon and I are coming. Let's finish this project!**

**Please, hurry up! I'm hungry. XD**

 

Wonwoo laughs a little on the last part of the message. He makes a glance to Mingyu before typing his message. He releases a short sigh.

 

**To: Soonyoung**

**I'm on my way home.**

**Just wait for me there! =)**

 

Wonwoo is in hurry. He gets his bag. And before he forgets, he looks again at Mingyu.

"Sleepwell." he smiles and then he leaves the room. Just the moment Wonwoo left, Mingyu opens his eyes.

 

"I knew I love you, Wonwoo. No need to worry."

 

Mingyu heard everything. After hearing Wonwoo's confession, he felt that it just gets stronger. The weird feelings inside of him, gets stronger. He is falling much deeper for the older.

He looks on his left side and he saw the jar placed on the top of the table. Wonwoo forgets to bring it with him. He gets the jar and despite of the older’s idea of not showing it to him, Mingyu opened it and starts reading.

"Woah! He really did reject me? He's so rude. How can he resist this handsome face?" Mingyu shook his head in disagreement. But laughs with his own idea.

When he finished reading, he returns the notes inside the jar and he places it back to the table. "I didn't expect him to be that rude to me. It's very different on what he’s showing me now." Mingyu smiles and look again at the jar. And then he said in a very low voice, "Finally, Wonwoo is feeling the same way. He's also in love with me. Finally."

 

~

 

Jun helps Mingyu in packing up his things. Today, Mingyu will be discharged in the hospital. His mom has a work today so she can't really make it. While Wonwoo, Wonwoo never show up again since his last visit on Mingyu. That's why Jun is his only companion today.

"Hyung, how's Wonwoo? It's been a while since the last time I saw him. Is he doing good?" Mingyu says while folding the hospital gown he wore during his entire stay in the hospital.

Jun looks at him, "Don't worry. Wonwoo is fine. He's good in taking care of himself. I trained him." he chuckles, "he's just busy with school works that's why he can't come here."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad to hear that he's fine." Mingyu smiles at Jun.

Jun takes a seat facing Mingyu. "So, what's your plan Mingyu?"

Mingyu sits on his bed, "Hmm— I will go back to school. I'll try to catch up on everything I missed. Thanks to Wonwoo, he helped me in recalling the lessons." He stands up and fixes the bed, "—and speaking of Wonwoo—"

Mingyu walks towards the bathroom and pauses for a while to face Jun, "—I'd like to start again with my life. I want to do it with Wonwoo."

Mingyu enters the bathroom and closed the door. Jun was left outside dumbfounded, not leaving the door with his stare. Mingyu's statement rewinds on his mind.

— _with Wonwoo_

His lips form a straight line. Jun is feeling something strange right now. But who is he trying to fool? He knows exactly what he is feeling.

 

~

 

After helping Mingyu, he attended his classes. It's already dark when all of his schedules are cleared. Before going home, he decided to bring Wonwoo his favorite food, assuming that the younger is not having his dinner yet because he is so busy with his projects.

Jun reached Wonwoo's house. He knocked on the door for several time but no one's coming out. Since the door is not locked, he decided to go inside. He was welcomed by the view of Wonwoo peacefully sleeping on the couch. He approaches Wonwoo and place the food he brought on the table. He slowly removes the book on the top of Wonwoo's chest. Jun smiles as he watches his bestfriend sleeping.

"You look so tired, Robin." He brushes the other's hair with his fingers, "but still—you look so beautiful."

Jun sits on the ground to have a more comfortable position. He gently touches Wonwoo's face. "You've grown up. Finally, you are falling in love." He stops caressing the younger and just stays on staring.

"I should be proud of you, right? I should be happy for you. But—I don't know. Why am I like this?" Jun bites his lower lips, "I can't Wonwoo. I hate this. I hate to see you happy—your happy not because of me, but because of someone else, but because of Mingyu." He moves a little closer to Wonwoo and starts caressing him again, "Are you not happy with me anymore? Am I not enough? Is he better than me? Do you really like to be on someone else's side now?

Wonwoo—I—

— _I love you_ —

—not just as my best friend, my side kick. I love you Wonwoo, more than anything."

He leans forward. Now he is inches away from Wonwoo's face. "I hate Mingyu for stealing you from me. But I'm still hoping that in the end, you'll choose me over him."

He scans the features of Wonwoo's face as if recording it on his mind. Later on, he gently pressed his lips on other's lips. It didn't last long. He immediately pulls back to prevent the younger from waking up.

Jun sighs, "I don't want to be selfish. Though, it is hard for me, I will support you Wonwoo, on what makes you happy."

Jun gets the food and went to the kitchen. When he came back to the living area, he saw Wonwoo already sitting on the couch, smiling like an idiot. Obviously, his mind is flying somewhere. Jun approaches the younger to snap him back to reality.

"Oh hyung, you're here." Wonwoo smiles at Jun.

The older sits beside Wonwoo, "I brought your favorite food." he told Wonwoo but he goes back on his daydreaming. Jun tilts his head to check on Wonwoo, "What's with that smile?"

"I dreamt of Mingyu." Wonwoo gives the the older his sweetest smile. He looks really happy—and Jun is not. Jun feels his heart drops to the ground.

"What happened? Tell me." Jun still manage to make himself sound excited for his friend.

"He—kissed me."

_Kiss._

Jun looks at Wonwoo who is tracing his lips with his fingers.

"It feels so real, hyung." Wonwoo closes his eyes, remembering his dream. Jun bites his lips. He looks again at Wonwoo and taps him on the shoulder, “Mingyu is not here, tho. That is just a dream. Stop imagining things, Wonwoo." he chuckles but sadness is still present on his eyes. He wants to tell the younger that it's not Mingyu who kissed him—

_it's me, Wonwoo._

Jun is now thinking too much that it's now Wonwoo's turn to snap him back to reality.

"Hyung, how's Mingyu? Did you help him earlier? I'm so upset. I wasn't there to help him." Jun stares at Wonwoo again. He can feel how the younger really cares for Wonwoo. He is really sincere.

"He's fine. Yes, I helped him and I even drove him home...Don't worry." Jun force himself to smile. He doesn't want the other to see the sadness inside him.

Their conversation was interrupted when Wonwoo's phone rings. Wonwoo gets his phone to check who sent him a message.

 

**From: Unknown number**

**Hi Wonwoo! How are you?** **Can we go out tomorrow?**

**Don't worry, my treat! =)**

 

Wonwoo's eyebrows curled after reading the message. And on his side, Jun also read the message.

"Who's this? I didn't give my number to anyone. I can't remember I giving it to someone!" Wonwoo is getting annoyed. But Jun suddenly speaks.

"I—I think that's Mingyu. I gave your number to Mingyu. He's asking for it, so I gave it to him since I thought—ahm— you wouldn’t—" Jun didn't finish what he is saying when Wonwoo gives him a very tight hug.

 

"Thanks, hyung!" Wonwoo hugs his best friend even tighter. Jun hugs back. He can't help himself from smiling on the younger's action. "I knew you'll love that idea."

Like a kid, Wonwoo shakes his body while hugging the older, "Hyung, you're the best!" and Jun tries to hide his blush.

Wonwoo removes his hug and goes back to his phone. Wonwoo immediately saves the number and starts typing his reply.

 

 **To: Mingyu** ♥

 **Okay!** **See you tomorrow, Mingyu! =)**

 

 

****


	6. First?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong with the format of the paragraphs and I can't fix it. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Wonwoo sprayed the perfume all over his body. He stands in front of the mirror giving himself a grin. "You look perfect, Wonwoo!" he winks as he praised his own reflection. 

 

Wonwoo is very excited. Today, he will meet Mingyu at the park. He doesn't have any idea why theyounger wanted to see him. But whatever the reason is, Wonwoo doesn't really care. It's been a while since he saw Mingyu so him as well really wanted to see the other.

 

Before leaving his room, he gives a final glance on his looks. He gets his phone on the table near his bed and he's now ready to go when his phone vibrates on his hand. He looks down at the notification and saw Mingyu's name.

 

**From: Mingyu**

**Don't forget our date today.**

**See you! :)**

 

 

"Date?" Wonwoo's eyes widened on that word. He gets nervous after reading the message. He really wanted to see Mingyu, but he never thought about this meet up as a date. But the idea makes Wonwoo gets more excited. 

His smile stretched from ear to ear as he types his reply.

 

**To: Mingyu**

**Yes, ofcourse.** **I'm actually on my way now.**

**See yah! =)**

 

Mingyu can't help but smile on Wonwoo's reply. He can't wait to see the older again. He is also glad that Wonwoo doesn't mind if he called it a date. Mingyu wants to take this chance to tell Wonwoo everything, about his feelings. At the same time, he also wants Wonwoo to confess to him. If that happens, then the rest of the day can be officially called as a date.

 

The time now is 8:45 am. Mingyu came a little bit early on purpose. He wanted himself to wait for Wonwoo instead of the older to wait for him. He's the one who invited him after all. After several minutes, Wonwoo finally came. The moment their eyes meet, Wonwoo and Mingyu automatically give each other a sweet smile. Wonwoo approached Mingyu and he sits beside him.

 

"Mingyu how are you? Sorry I wasn't there to help you when you were discharged." suddenly sadness filled Wonwoo's face.

 

"Hey! Don't be sorry. It's really fine. I understand that you're busy." Mingyu assured and Wonwoo brings back his smile, "by the way, thanks for coming, hyung."

 

The two just look on each other's eyes for a little while before Wonwoo responds, "Anything for you." Wonwoo suddenly feels awkward so he decided to look away. "Why do you want to meet up with me?"

 

But Mingyu didn't move his eyes, still focused on Wonwoo's face, "I just wanted to see you." 

 

The older gives Mingyu a surprised look, "ah, I thought it's something important" he chuckles nervously. 

 

"I missed you, Wonwoo." Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo is getting more and more nervous. The situation is making him hard to breathe. But deep inside Wonwoo's heart is jumping for joy. He tries to control and keep himself calm. He bites his lower lip, feeling very awkward. He's not really sure of what is going to happen.

He doesn't want to make some assumptions. He stares at his hand and carefully take it back from Mingyu's hold and he laughs awkwardly.

 

"You're so cute Mingyu", he pinches the younger's cheek, "I missed you too" and Mingyu widened his smile.

 

"Oh, wait." Mingyu turns to his back to get something on his bag. "Ta-da!" he shows Wonwoo a small box and then he opened it to reveal the colorful papers inside it. Wonwoo opened his mouth in awe. He gets the box from Mingyu. "Wow. You keep it."

 

"Jun hyung told me that you did it while I'm in coma."Mingyu watches the older reading the notes with a full smile on his lips, "Thanks.. and yes, I keep it, just like what you did."

 

Wonwoo paused on reading and turns his gaze to Mingyu, totally surprised and confused. Mingyu gets something on his bag again. This time, he brings out a jar, and it looks very familiar. Wonwoo immediately grabs it from Mingyu.

 

 

"Omg! How did you get this? Why is it inside your bag? This is—mine." There's a lot of question on Wonwoo's mind. He needs an answer.

 

"Aahm— you left it in my room.. in the hospital."  Mingyu lowered his head. Wonwoo closed his eyes as he remembers. He was in a hurry back then that is why he   forgot to bring the jar.

 

"I'm so stupid." Wonwoo whispers but Mingyu noticed him, "Hm. What's that?" Mingyu look up at Wonwoo again.

 

"Oh—nothing. Hmm. Wait! Did you open it? Did you read the notes inside, Kim Mingyu?"

 

"Ahm— sorry but yes" Wonwoo puts his hand on his face,  _this is crazy,_ he thought. Mingyu continues, "—just right after you left my room", he bites his lips.

 

"What do you mean? You know that I'm there? But you—"

 

"I heard everything Wonwoo."

 

"What?" Wonwoo was totally suprised. He feels like he’s going insane. He doesn't know how should he reacts.

 

"I heard that you want me to remember you. Well, my feelings for you, to be exact." Mingyu look straight at Wonwoo's eyes, "But at the same time, you want me to forget the past. To forget how you rejected me—and broke my heart."

 

Tears start to fall down on Wonwoo's face, unclear if it is because he's happy or because he's scared on Mingyu's reaction. He tried to speak but no words came out on his mouth. He just let the younger speak. He listens as Mingyu retell the exact words he had told him. 

 

Mingyu continues, not removing the smile on his lips, "Actually, it was really funny and weird after I read the notes I gave you before. The way you took care of me while I'm in the hospital, you're really sweet. That's why I was really suprised by your rudeness towards me before." he chuckles and Wonwoo smiles a little while still crying, "But now, you told me that you feel really sorry." 

 

Mingyu placed his hands on Wonwoo's face to wipe his tears, "And you realized what do you really feel for me. You already confirmed it, right?" Wonwoo nodded, "Aw. I'm touched. Thanks, Wonwoo." Mingyu pouts that makes Wonwoo chuckles. 

"There you go. Stop crying now, Wonwoo—but I don't actually really care. Hm." Mingyu slightly tilts his head and caress Wonwoo's face, "You're still beautiful while crying." Wonwoo hit the younger's arm and Mingyu laughs. He felt his face burn because of Mingyu’s words and touch.

 

But Mingyu's face became serious, still caressing Wonwoo, "Stop worrying about my feelings for you." Wonwoo looks on the other's eyes, "Yes, I can't remember what really happened before, I'm trying. But you know what?" 

Mingyu placed his right hand on the left side of his chest, "Here, it is still very clear. Wonwoo, it's still me, no need to worry. I didn't changE. I know and I believe, Jeon Wonwoo, I'm still in love with you."

 

Wonwoo burst out his tears again and Mingyu comes closer to him, close enough to feel the breath of the older, "I will always love you.." and their lips meet.

 

Wonwoo melts on the action. All the worries inside of him are all gone as he feels the lips of Mingyu on his. He had been waiting for this moment to come. Now, it's really happening. It's the first time he felt so inlove, and it's really an amazing feeling, magical. Wonwoo feels so happy than ever. He's enjoying the moment so much that he doesn't want it to stop. But as he thought of it, Mingyu suddenly pulls back. Wonwoo raised his eyebrows asking the younger what's the problem.

 

"Wait. You want to say something, right?" Mingyu smirks and raised his right eyebrow. He waited for the older to answer though he has already an idea on what to hear.

 

Wonwoo giggles, "To be honest, I was really scared. I'm scared that maybe it's already too late. But I guess, I'm just on time." he let a tear fall down on his face but still have a smile on his face, "Kim Mingyu, I love you."

 

Just before Mingyu could react, Wonwoo pulled him to have another kiss and Mingyu immediately kissed back. "You're perfectly on time." Mingyu said in between their kiss. 

After a while, they decided to pull away catching their breath.

 

Wonwoo sighs and brushes Mingyu's hair with his finger, "Is this real? Or am I still dreaming?" Mingyu kissed Wonwoo again quite long to make the older feel that this is all real.

 "Wonwoo. Reality is better than your dreams." he kissed Wonwoo's forehead and pulled him closer for a hug. "I love you." Wonwoo hugged him back tighter, "I love you too."

 

And as what Mingyu expected, they ended up having an official date. They walk along the park, hand in hand. They ate ice creams and cotton candies and when they got tired they sat again and give each other a cuddle. Though it's quite a simple date, surely it is the most unforgettable for the both of them. The  _first_  will always be the best.

 

\-----

 

When he got home, Wonwoo saw Jun in his kitchen preparing a dinner. He's not suprised at all since they are always like that. Staying on each others house and feeling so at home.

 

"I'm home." Wonwoo announced loudly so Jun can hear him.

 

"It's late. What happened to your meet up?" Jun said inviting Wonwoo to the dining table.

 

"Hm? But hyung, it's just 6 pm." Wonwoo pouts. He sat across the taller.

 

"Yeah. but I didn't expect you two to go out that long."

 

"Hmm" Wonwoo just smile. He is about to get some food when his phone vibrates on his pocket. He checked it and his smile goes wide.

 

**From: Mingyu**

**Thanks for today.** **I had so much fun.**

**Today is definitely the best! <3**

 

**To:Mingyu**

**Thanks too.** **Yeah, it was really fun.**

**I love you! :')**

 

 

**From: Mingyu**

**I love you more!** **Take some rest okay?**

**See you tomorrow, babe. x**

 

Wonwoo blushed and Jun glared at him, "Jeon Wonwoo! That's enough we're having our dinner."

 

"Just for a while, hyung, I'll just finish this."

 

**To: Mingyu**

**Babe???** **Omg. :))))**

 **Rest well too.. babe.** ♥

**See ya! x**

 

 

**From: Mingyu**

**HAHA. You're so cute.**

 

"Hey! You will keep that phone? Or I will kick you out of the dining table"

 

"Sorry, hyung." Finally, Wonwoo put down his phone. But he can't hide the happiness he's feeling right now. His heart is jumping up and down inside his chest.

 

"Happy? Why? Would you like to tell me?" Jun asked. "Hyung, not in front of our meal. Let's talk later, okay?" Wonwoo giggles and Jun just rolled his eyes.

 

 

After their dinner, they stay in the living room to watch some shows on tv. They sit on the couch with their feet on the top of the table infront of them. Wonwoo rest his head on Jun's shoulder.

 

"So, may I ask now how's your day? And what's with that smile?" Jun looks at Wonwoo that is focused on the show but suddenly smiles after hearing his question.

 

Wonwoo looked up at Jun smiling but turn back again to his original position facing the tv, "Hyung, I had my first kiss.”

"I know."

 

 

"Yeah— What?", Wonwoo was surprised. He sat up, facing Jun now, "You know? H-how?"

 

 

Jun bites his lips. He looks at Wonwoo. "Y-you told me, remember? Last time.—you said—ahm.. Mingyu, kissed you--in your dream, right?" Jun said nervously. He remembered the day. The day he kissed Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo laughed when he also recalled it. "Yeah. I remember. But hyung, now, this is for real." Wonwoo sits properly resting his back on the couch and concentrates again to the tv show.

 

This time, it's Jun that turns to face Wonwoo, "You mean—you and Mingyu? Kissed? For real?"

 

"Yes hyung, for real. We are now dating." Wonwoo confirmed excitedly. Jun takes a deep breath. He was expecting for this thing to happen. But he didn't expect that this is really hard to accept. He tries to look happy and excited for the two. "Oh finally, congrats!" he tapped Wonwoo on his shoulders.

 

"Thanks, hyung. I'm so happy." Wonwoo told him about what happened to them at the park. The excitement and happiness are really obvious to him as he tells the older every detail of their date. Jun listened to him silently. He gives Wonwoo small reactions like nods and smiles as a respond. Sometimes, he laughs when needed to support the younger's excitement. But deep inside him, he was hurting. And whenever Wonwoo talks about his first kiss with Mingyu, Jun felt guilty for stealing Wonwoo's  _real_  first kiss.

 


	7. Forever

Wonwoo is on his way to the bus stop. He is walking along the roadside enjoying the view of the cherry blossoms blooming almost everywhere. But some thoughts are occupying is mind. Spring season is already here. Also, their graduation day is almost near. Wonwoo is exerting extra effort on his studies. He wants to achieve his dream, finishing studies with flying colors. But, of course, he won’t let Mingyu stays behind his priorities. He always makes sure that he will still have quality time with his boyfriend. Mingyu and Wonwoo are dating for a month already. And as time goes by, their love for each other gets stronger.

 

He is now waiting for a bus and it seems longer than the usual. Wonwoo is getting bored but not anymore when something catches his attention. On the other side of the road, he saw an unfamiliar car and inside he can clearly see a familiar smile. That was the smile that never fails to make his heart skip a beat. Though afar, it is very obvious that the man inside the car is also looking at him with a grin on his face showing those canine teeth of him. Wonwoo felt his face heat up as he moved a little forward and he locked his eyes on the other. And just like on movies, everything seems to move in slow motion. Both of them didn't realize that they are stuck in the moment. Mingyu still managed to drive his car though his full attention is on Wonwoo and Wonwoo on the other hand didn't seem to worry. But not until the older heard a crashing sound. He averted his attention on the other side of the road and his eyes turn wide when he saw a car that looks like losing its break approaching Mingyu's direction. And a seconds later, he Wonwoo heard a loud explosion. His knees get weak. He tried to scream but no words came out from his mouth. Tears starts to fall down on his face. He tried to move, but everything seemed to stop...and everything went black.

 

Wonwoo woke up with his face so wet because of tears. Even his arms where he rested his head is also wet. He found himself seating in the middle of the cafeteria. His body is still shaking because of fear. Then, a name came out from his mouth.

 

"Mingyu."

 

Someone grabs his arm and when he turns on his side, he starts to cry again. 

 

"Mingyu!" he hugs the younger and he continue to sob, "I thought you left me. Please don't leave me. Not again, Mingyu. I—I don't want to lose you again. Don't leave me Mingyu.. please.. Don't leave me." Mingyu hugged him tighter. He tried to comfort the older by gently patting the back of his head. "Sssh. I'm here. I'm here, Wonwoo.. I won't leave you. Stop crying. Promise, I will always stay by your side. Ssssh. Stop crying."

 

 

Wonwoo can't breathe well because of sobbing. Mingyu reached for the bottled water on their table and he gave it to Wonwoo. He let the older drink to make him feel better. When Wonwoo finally calmed down, Mingyu wipes his tears and then he starts asking. "Babe, tell me what happened?" Mingyu is really worried. He stares on Wonwoo's eyes with his hands still on the older's face. 

 

"I—I saw you.. You were in a car. And me.. I.. I'm waiting in the bus stop.. You saw me, then you looked at me. Mingyu.. you are driving but you didn't pay attention on the road." Wonwoo starts to cry again. He holds Mingyu's arms and he tightens his grip as he continue, "Mingyu.. you should've focused on the road. You shouldn't look at me. Mingyu.. a car collided on yours.. You—you're car exploded.." Wonwoo continues to sob, "Mingyu.. you don't know how hard it is for me.. Mingyu.. I.. I don't want to lose you again.." Wonwoo gives a weak punches on Mingyu's chest, "Mingyu I'm so scareeed.. You should've been more careful.. I'm so scared.. I'm scared that I might lose you again.. Mingyu.."

 

Mingyu pulls him closer and he lock his arms around Wonwoo. "Wonwoo.. that was just a dream.. okay?" he take a deep breath, "Ssshh. It's just a dream.. Promise, I won't leave you. That will not happen again, Wonwoo. I promise." And then Wonwoo starts to wrap his arms around Mingyu.

 

After some minutes, Wonwoo has finally calmed down, for real. He rests his head on Mingyu's shoulder and their hands are interlocked with each other. Both of them are not speaking, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Later on, Wonwoo decided to speak.

 

"We don't know what waits for us in the end", he said while looking on nothing specific. Mingyu turn his gaze down to Wonwoo's serious face. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, "You know what? I don't believe in forever." He looks up at Mingyu, who's also looking at him, "Does that thing really exist?" but Mingyu just stare at him, still full of worry.

 

Wonwoo rest his head again on Mingyu's shoulder, "What I just really know is that.. eventually.. we will still lose each other.. no matter what." Mingyu tightens his hold on Wonwoo's hand after hearing those words. Wonwoo caressed Mingyu's arm with his free hand. "So as long as you are here with me..as long as we are together, we will cherish every moment. I will make the most of each moment with you, Mingyu." He looks at Mingyu again then his lips form a sad smile, "I'm gonna love you babe, like I'm gonna lose you."

 

Wonwoo's face suddenly crumpled as Mingyu pinches his cheeks while laughing. Wonwoo glared at him, "Yah!"

 

"Are you trying to sing a song, babe?" Mingyu chuckles and Wonwoo pouts. Mingyu finds Wonwoo really adorable when becoming serious about their relationship. He let go of the older's hand and he pulls him closer. "Well, Jeon Wonwoo let me answer your question earlier." Mingyu tilts his head until it touches on the other, "Yes, there’s forever, and I'll make you believe that there really is." He then put his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders to make the older face him. " And no..we won't lose each other." he caressed the older's face and they look on each other's eyes. "I won't let that happen." And for the first time after his nightmare, Wonwoo finally stretched his lips to smile. Mingyu leans closer and he gave Wonwoo a short sweet kiss which Wonwoo immediately gave back. When they parted, Mingyu hugs him warmly that makes Wonwoo chuckles.

 

Their lovey dovey was interrupted when Jun suddenly approached them. He put down his food tray on their table and he joined the two. "What's with you guys? You really like PDA huh?" Jun raised his eyebrows then suddenly become worried when he looked at Wonwoo. "Hey. What happened? Your eyes are swelling. Did you cry?"

 

"No hyung. Maybe, it's just because I stayed up all night for a straight week, that's why." Wonwoo lied. But obviously, Jun was not convinced. The older extended his arm to reach Wonwoo's hand, "Are you sure?" and Wonwoo just nod.

 

Mingyu is looking at Jun's hand still on Wonwoo's. He wants to pull it away but he stops himself from feeling jealous to Jun. But when he looks at Jun's eyes still locked on Wonwoo, he noticed that there's something more aside from worry. And that won't help Mingyu to stop himself from hating Jun.

 

\---------

 

 

"Babe, what do you think? Blue or white?" Wonwoo is standing in front of a large mirror with two shirts on his hand. They are in the men's section of a department store right now. Wonwoo can't decide which one to buy so he's asking for Mingyu's opinion but he got no response. He looks at Mingyu through the mirror. The younger is sitting beside him seemed to be getting drown from his deep thoughts. Wonwoo turns around to save him. "Mingyu, are you with me?"

 

Then finally, Mingyu gets back to reality. "Huh? Ah—the white shirt babe. It looks good to you." he smiles. Wonwoo pouts and sits beside the younger. He placed the shirts he's holding on his lap and he put his hand on Mingyu's, "Babe, are you okay?"

 

"Yes" Mingyu nodded and he lowered his head. Wonwoo gets more worried with his action. " Are you sure?" the older asked. Mingyu held his head up again and he faced Wonwoo, "I think.. Jun hyung likes you."

 

"He loves me." Wonwoo corrected him.

 

"What?" Mingyu was taken aback by his answer and he let go of the older's hand.

 

Wonwoo releases a small laugh, "Babe, relax. He loves me and I love him too, as a best friend. We treat each other like a family, like brothers. You know that, right? There's no romantic connection between us." He reached for Mingyu's hand again, "What made you think like that?"

 

Mingyu lowered down his head again and shook it, " It's just—ahm, the way he looks at you.." he looks at Wonwoo again, "I think.. ah, no.. I feel that there's something more—you are not just a brother to him." Mingyu pouts that makes Wonwoo laugh again. He gently rubs Mingyu's knuckles and he caressed the younger's face with his free hand," Don't think too much babe. I know Jun hyung. He's a straight guy. And as far as I know, he's actually head over heels to Taylor Swift." Wonwoo chuckles and Mingyu just smile. Mingyu still doesn't feel relieved. He trusts Wonwoo, but not Jun, that much.

"Sir, are you going to get those shirts?" the sales lady asks Wonwoo.

 

"Ah, yes. I'll get two of this white shirt. Thanks." Wonwoo said and Mingyu looks at him with confusion on his face. " You're getting two for yourself. Why? You like it so much?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Here sir. Thank you for shopping." Wonwoo stand up and bows to the lady. He gets one of the shirts on the bag. "Take this." he gave it to Mingyu and Mingyu can't help himself from smiling, though he's not yet sure why. Wonwoo smiles shyly with blush on his face. "Let's wear this together. Like a couple shirt."

 

Mingyu also blushed. He gets the shirt from Wonwoo and holds the others hands. "Sure", he smiles. Mingyu put his two fingers on his lips then he placed it on Wonwoo's soft red lips. Just like transferring a finger kiss.

 

"That's it?" Wonwoo moved his eyebrows up, not satisfied with Mingyu's action.

 

"Why?" Mingyu chuckles, "Babe, we are in a public place. And I don’t want the other shoppers to freak out when they saw two men kissing in public." Wonwoo pouts, "Aren't you proud that I'm your boyfriend?" Mingyu laughed again and he caressed Wonwoo's face, "I am proud. I'm so proud that you are mine. I'm just protecting you babe. I don't want you to feel bad or something when you hear something bad from others. And I also don't want to hear other people saying something bad or uncomfortable to you, to us. I just don't want them to affect and criticize our relationship."

 

Wonwoo laughs and it surprises the younger, " I understand babe. Let's go!" and he pulls the taller to start a walk. Mingyu grins and he followed him. He tightens his hold on Wonwoo's hand like he doesn't want it to let go. "Thanks for the shirt." and Wonwoo just smile without looking at Mingyu.

 

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo went to a burger joint wearing the couple shirt Wonwoo bought earlier. They both ordered a cheeseburger with fries and cola. They seated beside each other. They talked about everything under the sun, except for their lessons and anything related to school. Today is Saturday, and they wanted to enjoy their break from school works.

 

"Babe, I'm just going to the washroom" Wonwoo stands up and make his way to the washroom. Just some moments after he left, his phone, that he left on their table, vibrates and light up. Mingyu gets it and he checks the notification.

 

 

"Superman?" Mingyu mumbled. He looks at the direction of the washroom and looked down again on the phone, "Who's this?"

 

\----

 

Wonwoo enters the washroom. When he's about to open the faucet, he felt something on his chest. He starts to feel anxious. Then later on, Wonwoo suddenly throw up. It confused him. He can't remember he ate something bad. But his eyes widen and his hands start to shake when he saw a blood on his spew. He immediately cleaned up and flushed away the spew on the sink. He looked at his reflection and prevent his tears from falling. He doesn't understand what's happening. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and tried to keep himself calm. _Don't be scared Wonwoo. Everything will be alright_ , he thought but he's not really sure if everything' alright. He bites his lips and he closed his eyes. He rests his hand on the sink and he stay like that for a while.

 

\----

 

Mingyu saw Wonwoo coming out of the washroom. He already put back the phone on the table. Though he is really curious, he didn't open the message. He will just wait for Wonwoo's explanation. Then Wonwoo reached their table.

 

"Are you okay? You look bothered?" Mingyu asked as Wonwoo takes a seat. The older looked at him with his eyebrows up. "Me? Nope." he shook his head, "Kim Mingyu, you're the one who looks bothered. Why?" Wonwoo asked.

 

"Me? No. Of course not." Mingyu laughs awkwardly. "By the way, someone texted you."

 

"Oh." Wonwoo grabs his phone and then his lips form a smile as he reads the message, and it really bothers Kim Mingyu. The younger makes a fake cough. "Hm. You didn't tell you are friends with the man of steel." Mingyu pouts looking at Wonwoo. He tried not to sound jealous or something similar to that.

 

"Ah, yep. Actually, we're best friends." Wonwoo winks that made Mingyu more teased. "Seriously?" the younger asked with irritation on his voice.

 

Wonwoo laughs, "Yah! Kim Mingyu, are you jealous?" Mingyu just rolled his eyes, "Don't be, okay? It's just Junhui. I call hyung Superman. You know, he's my super best friend." Wonwoo moves his eyebrows in a up and down motion with grin on his face. And Mingyu is now totally pissed off after hearing the other's name, "So you are Lois Lane? Huh? Jeon Wonwoo?"

 

"What?" Wonwoo laughed again, and it's not really helping Mingyu. He's getting irritated. "No. I'm not! Are you kidding me?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes and he finally calmed down from laughing. "I am Robin. His sidekick." he assured the taller.

 

Mingyu laughs which surprises Wonwoo, "Oh, Robin has changed his job. He's not Batman's side kick anymore? Omg! I wasn't informed." Mingyu shook his head.

 

Wonwoo grins and hit Mingyu on his arm, "Duh? Of course not. It's just us, okay? Our term of endearment. Oh, not actually endearment. Ahm—our phone names. And Jun hyung doesn't like Batman, anyway" he chuckled, "And I'm sure, Robin won't leave Batman's side, ever. That won't happen. Okay, my idiot?" and he laughs again.

 

Mingyu takes Wonwoo's hand and gives him a serious look, "Then, let me be your Batman. May I?" he smiles and Wonwoo blushed, "Don't leave me. Always stay by my side, Robin."

 

"Sure."

 

But Wonwoo's expression suddenly changes. He remembered what happened to him inside the washroom. He felt worried again. He holds Mingyu's hand tighter. "I won't leave you, Mingyu. I will stay by your side, forever." Wonwoo forced himself to smile sweetly.

 

"Oh, so now you already believe in forever." Mingyu said and Wonwoo just smile.

 

The older pulls Mingyu for a hug. He closed his eyes and he really can't stop himself from worrying. _What's happening to me?_  he thought. And his embrace to the younger becomes tighter.

 

"I love you, Mingyu.”

 

Mingyu hugged him back, "I love you too."


	8. It's Complicated

**VIII**

The end of the school days is already coming. Jun will be graduating and one more year for Mingyu and Wonwoo. Every students are busy in completing some requirements and projects. Everyone is on a rush for the deadlines. As a top student, Wonwoo believes that this point in time is most stressful days. You are not just rushing everything, at the same time it should be at its best. Grades are not just a number, it's a precious number.

 

 

Wonwoo is at the cafeteria again with his paperworks. He is almost done with his 10 pages essay - one more page to go. But there are more pending works. He needs to do it before the deadline, which is next week. While writing, he can't also take his eyes off of his watch. Going to the cafeteria after class is part of Mingyu and Wonwoo's daily routine. But it's already 3 pm and their class ended at 1:30 pm, the younger is still nowhere to be seen. Mingyu told him that he will be attending a meeting in their club, but its already an hour and a half had passed – _what took him so long?_ he thought. Wonwoo pouts and he paused from writing for a while. He rests his head over his hand and on other hand, he's playing with his pen. Mingyu is making the situation harder for Wonwoo. Instead of focusing his mind on his works, here he is worrying for the younger.

 

 

Suddenly, the pen fell from his hand. From pout, Wonwoo's mouth hang open when he saw Mingyu eneters the cafeteria. He is laughing with a girl, looks younger than him. The girl is not familiar to Wonwoo. Unconsciously, Wonwoo crumpled the paper on the left side of him. When he realized it, he panicked and he flatens the paper. It took him 5 hours to finish that 7th page of his essay, it shouldn't be messed up or ruined. Then he looks again to Mingyu that also looks at his direction abruptly. Mingyu smiled at him and then went straight to other direction. Wonwoo gets up from hiis sit. He can't believe that Mingyu ignored him. Okay, the younger smiled at him so he wasn't really ignored at all. But the fact that Mingyu didn't approach him, Wonwoo felt neglected.

 

 

"What the –I'm waiting for him here for almost two hours" Wonwoo said glaring to Mingyu's table, still with the unknown girl, "then he will just smile at me? And who’s that girl? Aarrgh! Kim Mingyu! I'm cramming here and instead of joining or helping me—there you are, laughing with that girl as if you don't have works to be done" he said to Mingyu tho the younger cannot really hear him. Wonwoo felt his blood rise up to his head. He takes a deep breath, "aish!" Wonwoo starts to make his way to Mingyu but someone stops him. Wonwoo felt someone grabs his arm. When he turns he saw Jun looking at him, kinda irritated.

 

 

"Hyuuung . . ." Wonwoo whined. He feels his tears but he doesn't allow them to flow. Wonwoo is so stressed, right now. It's making him crazy. And he wants to blame Mingyu.

 

 

"Jeon Wonwoo. The deadline of this essay is next week, right?" Jun asked but Wonwoo continue to whine. Jun tightens his grip on the younger, "am I right, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo pouts and nodded. He saw Jun fixing his things but he didn't care to ask why instead, he glared again to Mingyu's table.

 

 

"Why is he doing this to me?" Wonwoo mumbled. He gets more irritated when he saw again the two laughing, "aiiissh!" he wants to dash again but he felt Jun pulling his arm.

 

 

"Let's go"

 

 

"Where are you going?"

 

 

"Somewhere!"

 

 

"What? Hyuung . . ." Wonwoo can't protest when Jun pulled him. But he didn't leave Mingyu out his sight until they left the cafeteria.

 

\- - - -

 

"Wonwoo, that's not how you eat ice cream?" Jun watches as Wonwoo stroke hard his spoon on his ice cream. He shook his head as he was so done with his best friend. Jun brought Wonwoo on an ice cream parlor to cool up his head. But, it looks like it's not working on him. Jun hold Wonwoo's wrist to stop his childish act.

 

 

"Yah! Wonwoo!"

 

 

Wonwoo stops. He took a deep breath and leans back to his seat. Jun let go of his hands. Jun takes a bite of his ice cream, then he looks up at Wonwoo again. And to his surprise, the younger is crying. Jun dropped his spoon and he approaches Wonwoo. He kneeled beside Wonwoo's seat and he stretched his hands to wipe the other tears. "Why are you crying?"

 

 

"Hyung, I don't think I can love and study at the same time." Wonwoo looks down at Jun, "It's really hard, hyung. I think I'm going crazy" Jun hugs Wonwoo and the younger can't help it, he let out all his tears.

 

 

Jun rubs his back, "Don't say that. You're just overthinking…" he let go of the younger and wipe his tears again.

 

 

"And how can't I, hyung? I'm having a hard time because of those projects and there was Mingyu— flirting with a junior? How can't I overthink? I don't think I can take it anymore." Wonwoo explained while sobbing.

 

 

"I don't think that's a valid reason for you to quit .. Mr. Jeon." Jun stood up and get back to his seat. "Have you tried talking to Mingyu?" Wonwoo shook his head while pouting, "Then don't make any conclusion yet. You don't know what's the truth."

 

 

"But hyung, I waited for him. And when he came—he just smiled at me. He doesn't even approach me and asked how I am doing. And the worst thing here—he sitted on the other table—with that girl. What the he--" Wonwoo paused when his phone rings.

 

 

**Incoming call: Batman <3**

 

 

"You know what? Just let him explain." Jun told Wonwoo but he just ignored the call.

 

 

"I don't think it's the right time. I don't want to talk to him." Another call came but Wonwoo ignored it. Then, he received four more missed calls from Mingyu but Wonwoo is determined.

 

 

"Then, when is the right time?" Jun asked.

 

 

Wonwoo's phone vibrates. This time, he received messages.

 

 

**From: Batman <3**

**Babe?**

 

**From: Batman <3**

**Babe, are you okay?**

**Where are you?**

 

**From: Batman <3**

**Why aren't you answering?**

**Babe??? :((((**

 

 

After reading the messages, Wonwoo looked up at Jun. "I don't know hyung. I'm not sure." And he turned off his phone.

 

\-----------

 

Mingyu is looking down on his phone. Wonwoo is not answering his calls and even his messages. His getting worried for his boyfriend.

 

 

"What happened to him?" Mingyu murmured. He pouts as he watches his phone on the table. He can't focus on his essay because Wonwoo is making him worry.

 

 

"Oppa? Are you okay?" Mingyu heard the girl beside him. He glanced at her and he look back to his phone. "Hmm—I don't know Yeri." Mingyu frowns.

 

 

"Oppa, what's the problem? Did someone texts you something? Cause you keep on watching your phone. It's distracting you in your essay." Yeri tilts her head and looks at Mingyu with worry.

 

 

Mingyu turns to face Yeri, "Actually, no one's really texting me. It bothers me. I've been waiting for his response but he's not answering my calls and messages." he pouts charmingly that makes Yeri giggles.

 

 

"You're so cute. Stop that oppa!" she chuckles and Mingyu grins, "who's that anyway? girlfriend?" Yeri asks while turning back on her notes.

 

 

"Boyfriend." Mingyu said also returning to his essay.

 

 

"Ahh…"

 

 

...

 

 

"Wait! Wh-whaaat?!" Yeri exclaimed. Mingyu and some of the students near them paused on their doings and looked at Yeri. Yeri bows apologetically and smiles awkwardly to them. She moves closer to Mingyu and she lowered her voice.

 

 

"Oppa? Did I hear it right? Yo—you said bo—boyfriend?" Mingyu nods and Yeri covers her mouth with his hand and her eyes widens. Mingyu laughed hard on the girl's reaction. "Kim Yeri! You okay? Why?" he chuckles.

 

 

"Oppa b—but—why? When? —h-how?! Oppaaaa!!" Yeri shakes Mingyu on his shoulder. Mingyu held the other's arms to stop her. He smiles and starts explaining, When? Ahm— a loooong time ago, i think. And why? because of him" Mingyu grabs his phone to show Yeri his wallpaper, which is Wonwoo. Yeri grabs the phone to have a closer look at Wonwoo.

 

 

"Yeri? Do you still accept me? Are you disappointed on me?" Mingyu asks the younger. Yeri looks up from the phone to watch Mingyu's puppy eyes. She smiles and Mingyu releases a sigh of relief, "So? Is that a positive response?" he asks again.

 

 

Yeri put her hand over Mingyu's "Oppa. No matter who you are or what you are, I will accept you. I will never be disappointed to you. kay?" Yeri assured the boy. She holds Mingyu's hand tighter to show her sincerity. Mingyu holds her back and he smiles.

 

 

Yeri let go of Mingyu's hand and she gave back his phone. "You know what? He's cute. I am sure you two look good together." she chuckles when he saw Mingyu blushed.

 

 

Yeri stretched her neck and starts turning her head from left to right. She loams her eyes around the cafeteria, "Oppa, I think I saw him here earlier." She said till loooking for Wonwoo.

 

 

"Yeah he's here but he left a while ago."

 

 

"You saw him?" Yeri stops from searching and focuses again to Mingyu. "Yep," the boy answered.

 

 

Yeri rest her chin on her hand, "Then, why didn't we approached him? You should've introduce us to each other." she raises her eyebrows.

 

 

"I know—but he's busy. " Mingyu decided to go back on his writings, "I don't want to disturb him."

 

 

"Well, oppa, you are both busy. I think it's better if you could just at least join him at the table." Yeri said still watching Mingyu.

 

 

Mingyu paused on writing and he sighs, "I want to. I really want to be with him, Yeri. But, Wonwoo is a top student. I don't want to ruin his concentration on his works, like this our essay. I don't want him to fail or to have a low grade because of me. You know what I mean is—ahm— Yeri you know me. You know how I love to cuddle, to laugh and to talk a lot. I don't think I'm a good buddy in studying. I am sure big distraction to him." he frowns and plays with his pen, "It's hard for me to leave his side but I'm doing this for his own good. I hope he'll understand."

 

 

Yeri moves closer to wrap her arms around Mingyu's shoulders. Mingyu looks at her, "I love Wonwoo so much, Yeri. I am trying my best here to be a good boyfriend to him." Yeri smiles and gently taps the older's shoulder. "I know and I'm sure he will understand." She tilts her head to rest on Mingyu's shoulder. "Oppa, you're so sweet. Wonwoo and I are so lucky to have you." Mingyu smiles and he gently rubs his cousin's head.

 

\-----------

 

Wonwoo is lying on his bed, watching his phone on his hand as it lights up every minute. Mingyu keeps on sending him messages but he didn't really want to make any response. Wonwoo wants the younger to realize what he did. Suddenly, his phone rings and Wonwoo almost dropped it on his chest.

 

 

**Incoming call: Batman <3**

 

 

He hates Kim Mingyu right now. But, honestly, he really misses his boyfriend. He badly wants to hear the other's voice so he finally decided to accept the call.

 

 

_"Finaaalllly! Babe? Is everything okay?_

 

 

"...."

 

 

_"Hello? Babe?"_

 

 

_"....."_

 

 

_"Wonwoo? Are you there? Yoohooo.."_

 

 

_"_....."

 

 

_"Babe tell me, what's wrong?"_

 

 

Wonwoo closes his eyes as he listens to the voice on the other line. He can feel his tears ready to escape his eyes.

 

 

_"Jeon Wonwoo! Please talk to me. I mis--"_

 

 

"Let's just talk after all the deadlines. Bye."

 

 

Just before Mingyu could react, Wonwoo ended the call. And as if on cue, his tears fall down on the side of his eyes.

 

\---------

 

Today is Jun's graduation day. Also, it's already a week since Wonwoo starts to ignore Mingyu -- or Mingyu starts to ignore Wonwoo. The deadline of their requirements was two days ago, but one initiates to start a conversation between the two. Both of them watched the event but Mingyu is with Yeri and Wonwoo is alone. Mingyu has two sets of bouquet of flowers on his hand. He gave the set on his right hand to Yeri.

 

 

"Please give it to Jun hyung, okay?" Mingyu told Yeri, "I'll give this one to Wonwoo . . . when I'm ready." he added while looking at the flowers on his left hand.

 

 

"I know you’re ready, oppa! Fix this as soon as possible. I hate seeing you like that," Yeri stands up and pick up her bag.

 

 

Mingyu grab her wrist, "Hey, where are you going?"

 

 

"You told me to give it to that Jun guy, so I'm going now, 'cause I'm ready!" she rolled her eyes and pull back his hands from Mingyu's grip.

 

 

Mingyu was left there, getting nervous than ever.

 

 

\- - - - - - -

 

 

Yeri makes her way to Jun and Wonwoo's direction. The event has ended. The graduates are now heading to their family and close relatives. Yeri fixed herself before approaching the two.

 

 

She made it infront of them and she did a fake cough to be noticed, "Hello!" she said excitedly. She bows politely to Jun, "Congratulations, Mr. Wen Junhui! Flowers for you." Yeri blushed as she looks at Jun whose smiling at her. "Omg! You're so handsome in up-close," she giggles. Yeri can't help herself to fangirl over Jun and Jun enjoys the girl's reaction. While Wonwoo, on the other hand, froze in his position. _What the heck? After Mingyu, now she's into Jun hyung?_ Wonwoo thought. He can feel his blood boiling while watching the two infront of him. But he's glaring particularly to the girl.

 

 

"Excuse me, do we know you?" Wonwoo interrupted with annoyed tone. He asked tho they both really know who's that girl but except for her name. Yeri turn to Wonwoo without removing the smile on her face. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Nope. But I know you guys. My cousin says a lot of things about you two, just recently", she grins. Jun and Wonwoo exchange looks. "Especially you, Jeon Wonwoo", she points to Wonwoo. The younger of the two boys raised his eyebrows. "Me?" he asked and Yeri nods.

 

 

"Who's your cousin?" Jun asked politely and Yeri turn back her attention to Jun.

 

 

Yeri extends her hand infront of Jun for a shake hands, "I'm sorry for approaching you without introducing myself. Hi! I'm Kim Yerim. Just call me Yeri." she bows. Wonwoo folds his arms on his chest and still have a sharp gaze at Yeri. Jun nods and shakes the girl's hand. "I'm Kim Mingyu's cousin" she added.

 

 

Both Jun and Wonwoo froze on what they heard. Guilt starts to filled Wonwoo's thoughts. Wonwoo swallows and his eyes widen. "You're Mingyu's what?" he asked.

 

 

"Cousin." the girl answered "Actually, we've last seen each other a very long time ago. And now, I never thought that we'll bumped again here in this campus. I'm really happy to see him again" she narrates.

 

 

"So you are not Mingyu's girlfriend or something— We -- ah no, I thought you are!" Jun chuckles.

 

 

"Me? NO! Of course not. I thought you are friends with Mingyu oppa? Don't you know Wonwoo is his boyfriend?" Yeri asked curiously.

 

 

Wonwoo bites his lips and he can feel his cheeks heat up because of embarrassment or whatever you call that feeling you get when you find out that your accusations are wrong. Jun smack him on his arms and the older laughs again. "Oh really? Wait— Wonwoo did you tell me about that? Hmm—" Jun asks innocently. He's trying to tease his bestfriend. Wonwoo rolled his eyes when Jun put his arms around his shoulders. "Yeeaaah! I remember. Sorry I forgot" he laughs again.

 

 

Yeri feels so weird about the two. She laughs awkwardly, "By the way, those flowers are from him. I was just asked to give it to you. I'll go ahead now. Nice meeting you oppas." she bows and the other two do the same. Yeri starts to walk away but she turns back to Wonwoo.

 

 

"Mingyu oppa missed you so much! I hope you'll be okay soon. Bye!" she pouts and then just a split-seconds she disappeared.

 

 

Wonwoo lowered his head. Jun face him and he holds the younger's hands. "I know you missed him too" he said. Jun place his other hand under Wonwoo's chin to lift his head up.

 

 

"Wonwoo, I know you're feeling bad right now. But, let me take this opportunity to thank you." He locked his eyes on the other, "Thanks for being my best friend. Thanks for being always there when I need you. You always make me smile, you always make my day." Finally, Wonwoo smiles again. "For those years we have each other, you alays depends on me. But now, Wonwoo, it's time for you to stand on your own. I won't be there anymore if you want someone to eat with, to help you in your reports, to bring you food when you forgot to eat. I think I need to train Mingyu for this." Jun chuckles.

 

 

"Hyung, why are you talking like that? It feels like you're leaving me." Wonwoo frowned.

 

 

 

"Well, Jeon Wonwoo. I am really leaving. I won't be studying here anymore. I've just graduated, remember? I'm now going to university" his hold on Wonwoo's hand gets stronger, "I may have new priorities from now on, but always remember that I'll still look after you. But not as frequent as how I used to. So I want you to take care of yourself, okay? I'll be leaving you now.. in Mingyu's arms." his voice starts to shake. Wonwoo's eyes also starts to filled with water. He pulls Jun for a hug and tears finally come down on the both of them.

 

 

"Take care of yourself too, hyung. I'll miss this. I will miss you. Thank you so much for everything." Wonwoo said. Jun let go of him. He wipes Wonwoo's tears and smile sadly at him. Wonwoo starts to freeze when he saw Jun's face slowly leaning closer to him. He hold his breath as the older tilts his head. Jun gave Wonwoo a kiss-- on his cheek.

 

 

Jun moves away and laugh at Wonwoo's reaction. "Hey Wonwoo! Breathe!" he told the younger.

 

 

"Hy-hyuung—" Wonwoo stutters.

 

 

_"I knew it."_

 

 

Wonwoo and Jun exchange suprised and confused looks when they heard a voice behind them. Wonwoo moves a little to have a glance on the person at Jun's back. His eyes turn wide on what he saw.

 

 

"Mingyu."

 

 

Mingyu dropped the bouquet of flowers on his hand. The expression on his face is unexplainable. Just before Wonwoo can go near him, Mingyu walks away.

 

 

Wonwoo runs until he reached the younger. He grab his arms and turn the other to face him. "Mingyu, please don't misinterpret that. He was just thankful to me that he showed it through that kiss." Mingyu remove Wonwoo's grip on him.

 

 

"He could have just say 'thank you' then. Wonwoo, I know that it's not just that."

 

 

"No, Mingyu! Believe me! It's just a friendly kiss! He kissed me on the cheeks.. just on my cheek!"

 

 

"Wherever it is. It is still a kiss. It's still from him! Wonwoo, it this the reason why are you ignoring me? You know what, you should have just told me you want to end this rather than making me wait and think of what's really going on!" Mingyu released a deep sigh. He wants to release all the heavy feelings inside of him.

 

 

Wonwoo shook his head as he finally let go of his tears. "That's not true Mingyu! You don't understand." his voice cracks.

 

 

"Yes Wonwoo! I really don't understand!" Mingyu shouted. His voice is also shaking but he's holding back his tears. "I don't understand why you are being like this! You're ignoring me! I tried to talk to you but you're not answering my calls and messages. Wonwoo, the deadlines had passed, but still nothing’s going right!" he moves backward and glared at the guy not too far behind Wonwoo, " And now, I'll be seeing you, having fun with him! This is so unfair, Jeon Wonwoo!" he look again at Wonwoo and he finally let his tears to fall down.

 

 

"Mingyu please listen to me!" he tried to hold the other's hand but Mingyu didn't let him. "Mingyu, please listen. I -- I ignored you because of Yeri!"

 

 

"WHAT?!?" Mingyu furrowed.

 

 

"Mingyu.. I'm sorry" Wonwoo sobs.

 

 

"Wonwoo, she's my cousin! You're not trusting me, don't you?"

 

 

"I'm sorry Mingyu!" finally Mingyu let the older to touch him, "I'm just so stressed that time! And seeing you with a girl, it's making me crazy!

 

 

"I want to introduce you to her, but you start ignoring me. I never thought that you will be jumping to that conclusion." Mingyu said in calmer voice but anger is still obvious.

 

 

"I'm so sorry for acting like that! Sorry Mingyu" he hugged the taller. But Mingyu pulls him away and holds the other 's arms.

 

 

"Wonwoo believe me when I say I love you. My heart is all yours. All this time, I thought I have your trust. Maybe, I thought wrong." he let go of the older and he turn around.

 

 

"How about me? You don't trust me too!" Wonwoo yelled.

 

 

Mingyu turns to face him again. "I trust you, Jeon Wonwoo.. so much. But that hyung.." he looks at Jun. "I don't know how to trust him anymore."

 

 

Mingyu walks away and he left Wonwoo tearing apart with Jun on his side.


End file.
